


Fantasmi di Natale a Parigi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il canto di Natale versione KHR.Bingo: Il canto di -Natale + Modern!AU + ParigiPrompt: 1# A Christmas Carol!AU con i personaggi di KHR, Prompt: Cambiare.Scritta sentendo: Aviators - When Our Bodies Wash Ashore (Bloodborne Song | Dark Alternative); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrcD0SS022w&fbclid=IwAR0ekSBzs4CEidW-RoSmB2KQiR0q0SxA1TfS6POTOcs13VKLBUEV76_Ww5g.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: I voleri del Decimo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270
Kudos: 1





	Fantasmi di Natale a Parigi

Fantasmi di Natale a Parigi

La neve cadeva copiosa sui tetti di Parigi, sporadici passanti si affrettavano nei vicoli.

Tsuna guardava attraverso la finestra, si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania alle sue spalle, su degli incartamenti. Si allontanò, facendo il giro e si sedette nella poltrona, chiuse gli occhi e li massaggiò.

< Come vorrei essere a casa in questo momento >.

La luna si stava alzando argentea nel cielo, coperta dalle pesanti nuvole.

Accese la luce della lampadina sulla scrivania.

< Vorrei festeggiare il Natale, ma i Vongola hanno bisogno che mi occupi di alcuni affari. In fondo mia moglie e mio figlio non sentiranno la mia mancanza. Kyoko sarà già ubriaca e Umiyoshi si starà divertendo a massacrare di botte qualcuno dei miei. In lui c’è la ferocia da cui mi aveva messo in guardia il Nono parlando di Xanxus, l’ira che era di Secondo > rifletté.

Il fuoco del camino si tinse di blu e si spense.

Tsuna serrò i pugni stretti dai guanti. Al suo fianco teneva una pistola.

“Io sono il fantasma del Natale passato, Estremo!”. Una voce maschile risuonò nella stanza.

“Fratellone? Questo è uno scherzo?” domandò Sawada.

Si trovò davanti un Ryohei vestito di rosso con una ghirlanda di pungitopo in testa.

“No. Io sono il fantasma del Natale passato. Evocato dal rimpianto che permea le tue fiamme del Cielo in questa notte di Natale” spiegò quest’ultimo.

“Molto spiritoso, ma tu…”. Iniziò Tsuna, allungò la mano per toccargli il braccio, ma lo attraversò. “Che diamine… ?”.

“Estremo!” gridò lo spettro. Scoppiò a ridere schioccando le dita.

Tsuna fu accecato da un bagliore candido. Riaprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

“Dove sono?” si domandò. Alzò una mano e notò che era semitrasparente. “Cosa? Si può sapere che diamine succede?!” gridò.

S’irrigidì scorgendo un se stesso dodicenne che correva nella sua direzione, con i passi che affondavano nella neve e il fiato condensato davanti al viso.

< Questo sembra essere un ricordo > valutò, riconoscendo la scena.

“Non vedo l’ora di andare a casa e festeggiare il Natale” strillò il piccolo Tsuna, che indossava una giacca pesante arancione con un 27 di sopra.

“Rimpianto”. Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola sentì la voce dello spettro risuonare nella sua mente. Guardò il giovane Hayato che correva dietro al suo futuro boss.

“Sono onorato che abbiate invitato anche me, Decimo” disse quasi balbettando, con tono festante.

< Eravamo così legati all’epoca. Non mi rendevo conto di quanto fossimo vicini, del rossore sulle sue gote mentre mi parlava, della speranza nei suoi occhi. Ora è rimasta solo la fedeltà, ma è sterile, formale. L’ho visto sfiorire, un angelo caduto che ha perso ogni singola piuma delle sue ali.

Adesso con me è così freddo. Vorrei tornare a quei giorni, dire ad Hayato cosa provavo per lui. Non volevo ammetterlo all’epoca > pensò lo Tsuna adulto. Allungò la mano verso il giovane Gokudera, tentando di sfiorargli il viso, ma lo attraversò.

“Andiamo!” gridò lo Tsuna più giovane. Afferrò Hayato per una mano, entrambi indossavano i guanti e lo trascinò via con sé.

Sawada li guardò allontanarsi, sospirando.

“Yo!”. Una voce cristallina risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Non dirmelo. Tu sei il Natale presente” disse Tsuna, massaggiandosi il collo. Sospirò pesantemente e si voltò, trovandosi davanti Takeshi. Era vestito da Babbo Natale blu, aveva una barba finta e una pallina appesa alla mazza da baseball che teneva sulla spalla.

“Eheh. Non è colpa mia se lo immagini così. Siamo frutto del tuo cuore” rispose Yamamoto.

Tsuna sospirò, rispondendo: “Peccato che non riesca a scacciarvi neanche attivando le fiamme da cui dovreste provenire”.

Fu abbagliato da una luce candida e si guardò intorno. Era in un salone, Xanxus era seduto in una poltrona, intento a fumarsi un sigaro. Gli mancava una gamba e a terra era stesa la sua immensa ligre appisolata.

“Non ti ho ancora tradito solo perché ti stai distruggendo da solo, spazzatura” ringhiò.

Tsuna vide il suo alter-ego boss, che faceva un sorriso di circostanza.

“Forse hai perso la tua forza” lo sfidò.

Xanxus rise forte. “È questo il tipo di feccia che mi piace: intraprendente.

No, ragazzino. Scoppierai. Io mi godrò quando la Mafia cadrà dritta nelle mie mani aspettando comodamente. Passa pure la notte a lavorare da solo, non hai un briciolo delle mie capacità.

Io e miei Varia passeremo una bella festa di Natale” tuonò.

Tsunayoshi reali sospirò al proprio ricordo. “Abbastanza recente da fare meno male dei miei rimpianti” borbottò.

“Rimorso” gli canticchiò la voce di Yamamoto nella mente.

Tsunayoshi sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò verso la porta dello studio del boss dei Varia.

Un uomo con un lungo mantello viola e un cappuccio sul viso avanzò.

Tsuna s’irrigidì, deglutendo. “Tu hai uno spirito meno natalizio degli altri”.

Lo spettro si alzò il cappuccio. “Perché sono qui per morderti a morte, Sawada Tsunayoshi” lo minacciò. Era Kyoya armato di tonfa. “Tu ti sei macchiato dei peccati della prima generazione, che avresti potuto cancellare”.

Tsunayoshi strinse gli occhi, gemendo, mentre veniva abbagliato nuovamente e si massaggiò la tempia. “Così mi verrà mal di testa…” si lamentò. Sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Deve esserci un errore! Questo è l’anello, non il Natale fut…”. Iniziò a dire. Impallidì vedendo se stesso, completamente vestito di bianco con una maschera sul volto, in fila dopo Timoteo, insieme a tutti gli boss dei Vongola. Aveva dei guanti impregnati di fiamme dell’ultimo desiderio come arma.

In ginocchio c’era una coppia di gemelli, dai capelli grigi, che urlavano di dolore.

“Basta! Non vogliamo più vedere i peccati dei Vongola!” gridò la femmina. “Smettetela! Non ce la facciamo più!” sbraitò il maschio.

“Diteci la vostra volontà, in modo che possa essere giudicata” ordinò Giotto.

“Non capite! Byakuran ha distrutto tutto, da allora l’umanità è in ginocchio” gemette la femmina.

< Tutto si sta ripetendo. Loro stanno affrontando la prova che ho affrontato io. Non cambierà niente, sarà sempre e solo altro dolore > pensò Tsunayoshi del presente.

“C’è la guerra. Muoiono a decine” piagnucolò il maschio.

“La vostra volontà” abbaiò Secondo.

Kyoya gli ringhiò: “Sei stato un debole, erbivoro. Hai preso la strada più facile e così hai condannato tutti. Avresti dovuto lottare per un’altra via”.

< Ci saranno solo innumerevoli Natali di sofferenza, in una danza macabra ed eterna > pensò Tsunayoshi.

Ci fu un altro lampo bianco.

Tsuna si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, sbadigliando e riaprì gli occhi, insonnato. Si guardò intorno, era riverso sulla propria scrivania.

“Deve essere stato un sogno” biascicò.

“Devi cambiare”. La voce del fantasma Hibari gli risuonò nelle orecchie e avvertì un brivido gelido scendergli lungo la schiena. “Sarà meglio fare un giro da Giannini. Devo avvertire il me del passato di fare delle scelte diverse dalle mie, per non arrivare mai a quel futuro maledetto” sussurrò.


End file.
